Anything Goes
by GreenApple109
Summary: "Call me Reno," she grinned cheekily. "Why? That's not even your name." "Well my dear Erik, in a cruel world like today anything goes!" On his vendetta against Shaw, Erik never intended for a certain blonde mutant with cheek to end up becoming his partner, friend, and maybe something even more. Erik/OC First Class.
1. Prologue

**Hello folks! So this is my first Xmen FF and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I only own my OC Annie von Sperling who's powers will be soon specified.**

* * *

 **New York City, USA**

 **1957**

Sebastian Hiram Shaw had been to funerals.

38 to be exact.

In any normal circumstance many would have grieved and pitied Sebastian for attending another funeral, however, this funeral was of no importance to him. No, ever since his sixth funeral he had lost some part of his humanity, seeing funerals as nothing but pointless celebrations of weeping over the dead.

The service had been the usual boring mourning and grievance, black umbrellas clustering around the grave site to shield from the heavy downpour as the Preacher spoke with empty words as they lowered the black coffin down into the ground.

But that had been an hour ago.

He now stood in front of the grave site, standing a few feet behind the feminine figure who frigidly stood in front of the tombstone without an umbrella to shield her from the harsh weather.

Her usual golden ringlets were the most unattractive shade of golden brown, plastered onto the back of her black dress which hung down on thin frame with the weight of the rain and sadness.

"It was raining on the day he died."

Her voice was hoarse. Cracked. Broken. Whether it be from physical exertion or emotional he didn't need to know nor did he care. It was all for the best.

"I did what had to be done."

"Of course you did," she muttered bitterly. "You just had to do what had to be done."

She tore her eyes off the gravestone, her steely turquoise eyes piercing deeply into his almost non-existent soul.

"But did you ever consider what I wanted? What I needed and deserved? He was my happiness!"

"He was a human."

"He was my last chance," she cried, shattering her cold exterior. "He was my last chance of doing something right for once in my goddamn life. My last chance of loving... Chance of ever feeling anything ever again. Did you ever THINK about that?"

"I loved him," she sobbed helplessly into her hands. "I loved him so, so, _so_ much and now he's gone!"

"Tonia," Sebastian sighed wearily. "Every lover you've had, you've said the same things but you always moved on. You swore to yourself you'd never love after Sergeant Barnes yet you somehow managed to love a mere dancer. You'll forget about this in a few months. I know you will."

"No," she sniffled, weakly wiping away her tears. "No. Y-y-you d-d-don't understand. This is different. Jerry... He just... Made me feel so young. You know? He didn't spoil me, worship me, abuse me, or treat me like a doll... He actually let me be who I wanted to be. Me. Lucy Margaret van Dyne. The kind of person I would've grown up to be if I grew up in this time; if I just pretended hard enough that I died and I wasn't me but a new person. A normal girl who wasn't a monster."

Sebastian could only watch with apathetic eyes as she watched her crumpled down onto the ground.

"What even are you doing here?" she asked in a quiet tired voice.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at her question.

"I've got a mission for you," he said. "A task which only you can fulfill."

Tonia scoffed. "Why not just give it to your ice bitch? She'll do anything to impress you."

"Ah but that's the thing," he responded with a chuckle. "Unlike Emma every task you complete isn't done out of attention but rather will."

He crouched down on her level, not caring about his expensive Italian leather shoes which were sinking deeper into the sludgy muddy puddles. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and smirked as he felt her relax under his touch. It was good know that after all these years she was still under _his_ control no matter how hard she tried to fight away from him.

"I know you're hurting," he whispered into her ear softly. "But Tonia, Lucy, Ana you need to pull yourself together. You need to march on and live your life not waste it away!"

Tonia leaned back out of exhaustion, Sebastian only catching her in a manner of seconds. As he held her in one arm he looked into her eyes.

Beautiful. Just like they always were. Wide, turquoise eyes, framed with thick lashes. But not as beautiful as they normally were. They were blank, as if her spirit and spark had been extinguished because of that damn human's death.

"What if I gave you a reason to live for?" he offered in a patient tone. He stroked a piece of her hair away from her doll like face and cupped her cheek gently, staring into her turquoise eyes. "Maybe say information on someone special in your life... maybe say your child?"

She froze.

He knew he had won her over.

Her eyes bore deep into his with a slight frown, opening and shutting her mouth a few times until she had her words properly formed.

"My... son?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Tonia, I have a teleporter, a telepath, and all the money in the world of course I'll be able to locate your long lost baby. All you need to do is say yes to the task and I will find your child for you. No what do you say?"

Tonia looked away, chewing her bottom lip in contemplation of his words. It was until a few seconds later she looked back at him in the eyes and gave a small nod.

"I-I-I'll do it. I'll do it for my boy."

"Excellent."

"What do I have to do?"

"Simple. Ever remember of a boy named Erik Lensherr?"

* * *

 **So how was it? Criticism is welcome and remember to Review! :)**


	2. Hello Husband

**1957**

 **Vienna, Austria**

 _Erik Lensherr._

The boy who could control metal.

Antoinette smiled to herself as she thought of the handsome yet cunning man who she was after and, boy, was she glad to have found him.

It had taken her roughly three months and God knows how much money just to track Shaw's former project all over the world from Vietnam to Canada. One thing she learnt was that he was one special murderer. He covered his tracks well and from what she gathered most of his victims' deaths had been disclosed as unfortunate accidents or suicides.

Sitting at a fairly posh outdoor cafe whilst pretending to read her novel, Antoinette's eyes never strayed from the opera theatre across from her which Lensherr had entered approximately 27 minutes ago. Taking a sip of her second Wiener Melange, Antoinette's eyes widened as she saw her target exit the building.

Followed by two security officers.

Putting her book down, she furrowed her eyebrows at the three figures in front of the theatre. Giving a word to the waiter, Antoinette collected her bag and crossed the road speed walking towards the theatre.

"Darling!" she cried out.

The three men turned their head in her direction as she frantically waved a gloved hand at Lensherr with a silly smile on her doll like face as she quickened her pace.

"Oh darling! I was starting to worry!" she exclaimed, rushing to Lensherr's side like a worried wife. "What took you so long? Did you get the tickets?"

As she fussed over him and straightened his jacket she looked up at his face with a concerned expression and he stared down at her blankly.

His frosty blue eyes searched her own turquoise ones and he seemed to quickly catch onto her game plan.

"Sweetheart, I did try and get the tickets but they're out of sale," Lensherr replied calmly, catching onto the game just as quickly as Antoinette had predicted. "And ten minutes isn't all that long for booking tickets."

"Well it was for me!" Antoinette pouted. "Didn't mother ever tell you that it was rude to keep a lady waiting without any company? My goodness just wait till she hears about how ungentleman like her only son is!"

Lensherr raised an eyebrow and smirked with amusement at her childlike antics.

"Sweetheart, I am a fully grown adult," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Are you seriously going to tell my mother on me?"

Feeling a rush of heat and giddiness at their intimacy, Antoinette could only blush and giggle like a schoolgirl. Before she could reply Lensherr had beaten her to it.

"Besides, these officers here were questioning me after I left the theatre."

"Oh," she turned around and looked at the security guards who awkwardly stood there the whole time as they played husband and wife. "Oh, hello officers. Is there a problem?"

"We suspect your husband was- ow!" the taller one began, before his partner sharply nudged him in the ribs.

"Nothing Frau," his partner replied with a reassuring grin towards her. "There's nothing you need to worry about, we were just er… here to give you and your husband a reservation for our next performance since, er, your husband wasn't able to attain any tickets for you."

"What?" the taller security guard barked out in surprise, before yelping in pain as his partner stamped his foot on top of his.

"Oh how kind of you!" Antoinette exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands in delight. She looked up at Lensherr with a beaming smile and squeezed his hand tighter. "Oh darling isn't that just thoughtful of them? This is the best part of our honeymoon yet!"

"Yes it is indeed honey," Lensherr answered smoothly, he shot a look of gratitude at the shorter security guard and offered the man a hand. "Thank you so much sir. You have no idea of what you just saved me from."

The officer shook his hand and chortled. "Nothing to worry about mister. I myself have a wife and two daughters, trust me, I know exactly what I saved you from."

"Well your wife must be one lucky woman to have such a kind and considerate gentleman," Antoinette mused, batting her eyelashes at the blushing officer who just smiled in return.

"No, I'm just one lucky fellow to have a wonder like her," he turned to Lensherr and winked at him. "Now you be kind to your new frau, she's a wonderful lady who deserves to be treated well Herr…"

"Vernier," Erik replied. He glanced down at Antoinette in what she amused was with loving eyes and he smiled down at her fondly. "And believe me, I thank the stars every night for creating a miracle like her."

Antoinette looked down at her shoes and blushed.

Even though it was all pretend there was no denying that enjoyed the flirting and charade of being in love again.

The taller officer looked on disdainfully at her and Lensherr but the older officer smiled at the couple kindly. The officers finally left them to book ticket for the 'honeymooners' with the older officer lecturing the taller officer in a not so quiet whisper.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?! Telling such a dainty lady of the general public that boss was dead! She would've panicked and the whole of Austria would get hold of it!"

Antoinette giggled, before looking up at her target who stared down at her with suspicious eyes. Unease by the chilling coldness of Lensherr's gaze Antoinette did the one thing she was able to do. Smile at him.

"Hello, husband."

"Funny. I don't recall the wedding," he answered dryly.

Offering him another smile and linking her arm with his she started to lead him towards the cafe.

"No? Why! Then I guess I have to refresh your memory!"


	3. Call me Reno

**Vienna, Austria**

 **1957**

"You smoke?" she asked, waving a packet of cigarettes in front of Lensherr.

"How did you find me?"

Taking his answer as a 'no' Antoinette huffed and took a slender white stick out for herself.

They were sitting at the outdoor cafe across from the opera theatre where supposedly Lensherr had killed Bernito Moretti; not only a former associate of Shaw but a former soldier of Mussolini during the War.

Despite Antoinette's pride and relief of finally having caught her target, she couldn't help but disguise the uneasiness Lensherr was making her feel with his intimidating demeanor and cold blue eyes that watched at her suspiciously.

Popping the it into her mouth, she replied as she lit her cigarette with her blue lighter.

"I didn't find you Herr Lensherr. I came across the sight of you. Nine times in fact. Poland, France, Portugal, Vietnam, Canada, Finland, Singapore, and in Germany twice. So you could imagine my immense surprise and suspicion when I was just minding own business, maybe or maybe not keeping an eye out for Mr B. Moretti, and I saw you enter the opera theatre which just so happens to be one of Moretti's private 'offices' are."

The lie came out of her mouth as smooth as a fresh sheet of aluminum foil being unrolled across a marble kitchen top.

"Then if you have encountered me before you will be well aware to stay away," he responded in a calm and cool manner. "Whatever business you trying to conduct with won't end pleasantly."

Everything about him was just so calm and collected Antoinette it intrigued her even further. Any element of suspicion, curiosity, or surprise that he had wasn't evident on his face or body language that Antoinette could bet that he was fit enough to be an agent of some sort.

Antoinette smirked as at the thought of Lensherr being something like 007. To be truthful it wouldn't surprise her the slightest bit if he whipped out a gun and admitted working for some intelligence agency.

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid," Antoinette scowled in offence, dismissing her previous thoughts. "I've seen your artworks Lensherr and might I say I find your methods most grotesque. Spectacular but grotesque. Do tell me though; how long did it take for that man in Vietnam to finally die as you forced nails down his throat?"

Lensherr narrowed his eyes. "So not only do you lie to security officers and waltz up to strangers and pretend to be their wife but you always have an unhealthy obsession with me."

Antoinette's scowl deepened. "I do not have an unhealthy obsession with you!"

"Really?" Lensherr raised his eyebrow. "If gathering information on my victims, trailing me across the globe is not an unhealthy obsession then I don't' know what is."

"Look we're wasting time," she sighed releasing the smoke. "We both have similar interests and goals. We both want to find Schmidt and make him pay, we both lost something of great value because of him, and we're not normal. Erik Lensherr, I am offering, asking for a partnership between us."

"What makes you think I want a dainty girl like yourself tagging me?" he answered blankly.

Antoinette pulled back at his blunt rudeness in appall.

"I may be little but I'm valuable. I've got useful information which may or may not lead to Schmidt and like I said; I'm valuable."

"Oh?" he asked, with disinterest.

"You can control metal," she smirked lightly. "I can do something different."

Leaning back onto her chair she raised her other hand and snapped her fingers. Simultaneously, every wine glass around the two mutants shattered into tiny shards emanating shrieks of surprise from the various customers' whose drinks exploded on them.

She watched with amusement as Lensherr's mask finally slipped, the surprise clear on his face as he looked around at the cafe. Antoinette waited patiently until Lensherr's ice blue eyes finally rested on hers again after taking in the scene around him.

"How did you do that?" he demanded in puzzlement and shock.

"I told you," she smiled with cheek. "We're not normal and I'm valuable."

She watched patiently as the new found information sunk into him. The knowledge of finding someone who was just as different as him from rest of the world, the knowledge that somebody else in this world could do strange things.

When he finally looked back at her, she smiled.

This time it was a real smile. A genuine, friendly, warm smile that she intended to make him feel comfortable and safe.

Taking a deep breath, Lensherr nodded at her.

"So," he started. "You're like me. You have powers…" he paused, waiting for her name.

"Call me Reno," she grinned, stubbing her cigarette out. "That's what I go by now. Annie van Reno. Sounds classy yet jazzy. So _American_."

"Why?" Erik asked cautiously. "That's not even your real name."

"My dear Erik," her eyes twinkled with joy. "In a cruel world like today anything goes!"


	4. Brother Knows Best

**I am SO sorry for this late update.**

 **I just got carried away with life, and life got carried away with me.**

* * *

 **New York City, USA**

 **1957**

"You want me to do _what_?"

They were sitting at the back of his Rolls Royce an hour after he found had her pathetically weeping in the torrid rain.

She had remained silent through the whole ride, her drenched form soaking into the rich leather seat which he knew he would have to replace as soon as she was gone. Her hair still remained plastered against her pale face but her once dead eyes glared at him animatedly after she had heard of his proposal.

"My dear," he said condescendingly. "I wasn't aware that your hearing was lost with your dignity."

"You're asking me to give up at least ten years," she hissed. "Ten years of my life! And for what? Keeping tabs on your labrat?"

"Ex-labrat."

"Irrelevant!" she yelled in German, causing the driver at the front to flinch. "Send out that ice bitch of yours! Or better yet just go fetch him yourself!"

But Sebastian was used to the girl's dramatics and paid no heed as he begun to find a cigarette. He ignored the frost that started to creep the car's frame and windows and the increasing chill in the air as the blonde glared at him all too angrily.

"Did you hear me?" she spat out in German. "Are you even _listening_ to me?! Godammit Klaudius! You have absolutely NO right to waltz into my life after leaving me 12 years ago, take everything, destroy any chance of happiness that I could've had, and then order me to serve you like some sick minded minion in your stupid mutant cult!"

"It's not a cult," he muttered in Russian, rolling his eyes at her little tantrum talk. Though to a small extent he was relieved to see that she had gotten over that meddlesome human's death already.

Likewise she rolled her own eyes in response and crossed her arms over her sodden dress.

"Sure," she drawled. "Just like what any other cult would say. I don't know what you do and quite frankly I don't care. But I do care about is my life and I intend it to not to be part of your childish fantasy!"

"Can you for once just stop this pathetic tantrum of yours and be an adult for once," he barked at her in German. "I've given you everything you've ever wanted!"

He held up his hand to silence her. "I've paid for your clothes, your jewellery, your hair appointments, your holidays, your pets, your houses, and your ridiculous hobbies-"

"That's because you made a promise," she snapped back aggressively. "You chose to keep that promise so don't start giving yourself fine airs you _Arschloch_!"

"And now it's time for you to keep a promise from me," he said icily. He looked down at her fury fuelled face and tried not to see the painful memories of past in her angelic face. He could dwell on those memories, but now was not the time. He could think about them later. Yes, later. Now was never the time.

"My promise was to keep you safe," he informed her. "Not to spend endless amounts on your selfish desires. I could've easily kept you safe. I could've locked you up, fed you bread and water everyday, make you wear rags and work for your own living. But no. It was out of my own good will that I bought you diamonds, silk dresses, and freedom to roam across the Earth. What does that seem to you, hm? If you want I could easily put you back in the attic."

Guilt thundered onto him as he saw her mask break down with fear but he knew it had to be done. Yes, it was petty and downright insensitive of him but he was willing to play any card to get her help. He needed it more than he would ever admit to anyone.

He resisted the urge to apologise and hug the dear girl into her arms and never let go of her and instead watch her eyes fill with tears and hatred. His eyes remained coldly on her trembling figure before she collected herself and straightened up to challenge him face on.

Turquoise and ice blue. Just like the good old times and the many more to come.

He waited for her to defiantly argue against him but wasn't surprised when her shoulders deflated with defeat. He almost didn't catch her small bitter whisper, "You also promised her to keep me happy."

"And you too, promised her," he reminded her emotionlessly. He looked out to the rain splattered view of Manhattan's distorted buildings as he continued, "promised her that you would help me if it was the last thing you do."

"You… you will find him though won't you?"

He pretended not to notice the smallest whisper she had uttered. He stiffened as she closed the gap between them, head resting on his shoulder like when they were children. He looked outside the window but he knew it was too late. Through the faint reflection he saw the pair of exquisite turquoise eyes looking up through thick lashes boring into his soul.

He had never been able to resist her when she looked at him that way. It was the same look she would give when she wanted him to steal cakes from the cook for her or like that time she begged him to buy her more dolls. It was the only thing in the entire world that reminded him that he was still human.

He put an arm around her and allowed just this once for her wet form to ruin his well-paid suit. He smiled small as she snuggled into his side, basking in her familiar energy and placed a kiss on top of her soggy tresses.

"Dear sister, would I _ever_ betray you?"

"No." She said firmly. She pulled his face towards hers and kept a tight grip on his chin, forcing him to look directly into his weakness. There was no escaping from her iron grip and he eyes were reluctantly mesmerised by the sea of turquoise.

"I need your word Klaudius," he swallowed at the seriousness of her tone. "I need more than just your words. After everything that's gone on between us, you owe this to me Klaudius. At least this much. After everything I've been through by your hand and dearest...Callidora…" she closed her eyes and winced painfully, "I deserve to be with my child once and for all. Do you understand?"

Did he though? How could he ever understand his younger sister? This little girl in front of him who was so much older than anybody else. How could she ask him to understand the desperate nature towards her child when he had none himself?

But he found himself nodding back at her.

"I do, Tonia. I will give you back your child."

"Swear it."

He paused, which proved to be a mistake as she pinched his chin harder with her jaw set in cold fury.

"Swear it, Klaudius," she demanded. "Swear it or Odin so help me…"

Cold aches began to bruise at the places where her fingertips held his jaw and he winced as he said, "I, Nikolas Klaudius Maximilius Sebastian Alexander Carrington- Renaldi Du Castel de la Riviére-DuCoudray, give you my full word Alicia Antoinette Anastasia Alexandrina Yuliya Carrington-Renaldi Du Castel de la Riviére-DuCoudray that I will find and deliver your child to you."

* * *

 **R &R ALSO PM or leave a review for any things you'd like to happen in this fic :)**


End file.
